The Letter
by JadeRakes
Summary: Set after Brennan gets kidnapped by the gravedigger, and Booth makes her stay at his apartment. Then he goes to wash her clothes and finds the letter ment for him if anyone ever found her body. DISCLAIMER: Although I wish I did, I do not own the Bones franchise, otherwise Booth and Brennan would have been together, long before season 6 *wink wink*


Booth's POV

"Bones, you can't go home alone after all that happened to you!" Booth said. "Booth, I am perfectly fine to go home alone without getting kidnapped again. The gravedigger just caught me off guard." she replied. "Well then anyone could do that again couldn't they," Booth said, as he led her to his car.

He didn't want to loose her again. Working with her for the past year had been great. And it was safe to say that he might have some...romantic feelings for her.

He drove to his apartment, and when they got there he let her in.

"Do you want my bed tonight Bones?" he offered. "No Booth," she said, although she new it was no use, he was too stubborn.

He maid himself a bed on the couch, got out a t-shirt and sweatpants for her to wear to bed. He took her clothes and went to put them in the wash, when he noticed a paper in her pants pocket. Thinking it could be a clue to the identity of the gravedigger, he unfolded it to read it.

 _Dear Agent Booth,_

 _You are a confusing man. You are irrational and impulsive, superstitious and exasperating. You believe in ghosts and maybe even Santa Claus and because of you I've started to see the universe differently. How is it possible that simply looking into your fine face gives me such joy? Why does it make me so happy that every time I try to sneak a peek at you, you're already looking at me. Like you it makes no sense, and like you, it feels right. If I ever get out of here, I will find a time and place to tell you that you make my life messy and confusing and unfocused and irrational and wonderful._

By the end of the letter, Booth was crying. He had no idea she felt the same way about him, as he did about her. He had to tell her that he felt the same way…

Brennan's POV

She hated to say it. She was hopelessly in love with Seeley Booth. When she was buried alive, the thing that she hated the most, was that she wouldn't get to see Booth's face again. That's why she wrote the letter to him.

Then when they set off the explosion, she was without air for about 10 seconds, before she felt someone grab her hand. Then she was pulled up, until she saw Booth's face. In that moment she had to restrain herself from grabbing his face, and kissing him.

And now she was in his apartment, in his clothes, and also in his bed. But something was missing. Him.

"Booth!" she called. A moment passed before he came in wiping his eyes. "Booth are you okay?" she asked. It looked as though he had been crying. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine Bones," he said, continuing to wipe his eyes. "How are you Bones? Do you need anything?" he asked. "No Booth I'm fine, thank you. What happened to you?" she asked, getting out of the bed, and waking over to him. "It's nothing Bones," he said, looking at her. She kept walking towards him, until they were face to face. She looked into his eyes, and hugged him. She was relived to feel him hug her back.

"I love you too Bones," he whispered into her ear.

She jumped back and looked at him. "How did you know…?" she asked shakily. "I found your note Bones," he replied, smiling at her.

She couldn't believe it. He loved her. He loved her. She hugged him again. She didn't know what to do next. Should she kiss him? Before she could decide what to do, he tilted her head up, and kissed her.

His lips were soft, and tasted like mint. He must've brushed his teeth already, she thought.

She kissed him back, and they continued to kiss for several minutes.

Finally she pulled away. They smiled at each other. "I love you Booth," she said. "I love you too Bones," he replied.

Thank you for reading! I know it was short, but I am open for suggestions, if I messed up at all! This was my first fanfic I have ever wrote so please, go easy on me! I might write more chapters containing Booth and Brennan's relationship. So thanks again for the or reading!


End file.
